Deceit of Fate
by kuresu-crest
Summary: The long midnight is over, the fog is gone. The coming of death had been sealed away, the lies that's covering the peoples hearts are now blown away... Now what awaits.
1. Prologue

*Present Time - Late Night*

_"Am I going to die here..." _That's the only thought that's been lingering into the boys mind ever since he was chased by two black figures. _"To think I'd be this helpless... damn,"_

The situation has just turn bad to worse, not only is the black figures nearing him there's also nowhere to run. As the boy was ready to give all hope a beautiful melody tune in.

"What's going on?" as he said this the beautiful melody was replaced by a wringing type of sound, he notice that the two black figures suddenly stop at their tracks, afraid.

_"This feeling... could it be?" _his thought was cut off while a huge lyre suddenly appears as if answering his question, it struck down one of the black figure plummeting it in the ground. The other one is shivering in fear and is about to escape when a blast of flames burned "it" disappearing.

The boy was stunned, he was surprised at the sudden turn of events. Then a boy a head smaller than him appears out of the shadow and approach him.

The stunned boy was taken aback when he saw the figure that's approaching him. It was dark and he can't see much of the figure who's approaching him, but his sure it was human a kid maybe, maybe the same age as him but what's taken him a step backward was that he saw the thing that the kid was carrying, a gun. It illuminates in the darkness that's why he can figure what it was.

"Shadows," he heard him say. "Humanity's darkness taken form."

"That's what they are," the figure said as his in front of the boy. "And you..." he raise up his arm and pointed his gun on the other guy's face.

"Are not needed."


	2. Chapter 2

_***Before the incident - Morning***_

4/9 Monday

"Is this the place?"

A silver-haired teen wearing carrying a duffle bag stood in front of a large building. His wearing a black coat over a black shirt and black pants, his choice of clothes makes his silver hair stood out.

"Excuse me, do you have something to do in here?"

Startled the young man quickly look at where the voice came from. The voice came from a girl a head shorter than him. She had light brown hair and puffy brown eyes, she's wearing a pink one piece dress and a pink shaded with white boots, the most noticeable feature of her is her pretty face combine by the heart-shaped choker she's wearing.

"Oh are you the new student?" said by the girl. "I was informed that a new student would be staying at this dorm."

"Ah... yeah," replied by the teen. "I'm Souji Seta,"

"I see," said by the girl "I'm Yukari Takeba, I'm one of the students living in this dorm. Nice to meet you," the girl said while raising her hands towards him as if initiating a handshake.

He was startled for a bit before returning the gesture and shaking her hands. "Nice to meet you too."

The 2 teens enter the dormitory, with the brunette leading the way and showing him to his room.

"Well this is it, 2nd floor at the end of the hallway," She stopped her tracks and pointed out his room. "I'm a 2nd year college student at Aoyama Gakuen University, I'm one of the two college students here so I'm acting like the dorm's mother in this place so if you have any questions just ask me, oh and dinner starts at 8pm sharp so if you're not at the table by then you won't be eating the night."

"Sure I'll take note of that," Souji said "By the way where's the other students living here and how many people live here?

"Well there's the school orientation and since school starts properly tomorrow I'm pretty sure the others are spending their time getting prepared," She said

"Hm... as to how many people live here let's see," Yukari places her finger in her chin. "Including you there's about 11 in total."

"I see..." he mumbled while looking at the place

"Even though it's a big dorm there's only as much rooms here for everyone, so I guess your quite lucky to be able to get one." She said "Well I'm pretty sure you're tired from your trip coming here so I'll leave you for now."

+(-)+

Souji was in his new room organizing his things and placing them in accordingly. The room was just as big as his room back in Inaba if not it's probably bigger. His bed is cited at the right corner of the room, to its opposite is a study desk filled with his stuff, notes, a laptop and a picture, and his bag being place on the chair. On the right side of the door lies a mirror and a sink. After placing all of his clothes onto the cabinet he lie down in his bed, he took a quick glance at the time, 6:47pm. He took a quick break and decided to take a nap.

_***Dream***_

Souji was in the middle of the sea, he was standing on top of the water. There was nothing, he felt nothing when his standing at top the water, he didn't fell his going to fall in the water he can't even feel the water touching his feet it's as if he was floating yet he didn't feel the air, all that he can do is watch the sea waved, the sun shine and clouds pass by.

_"What is this?" he asked himself_

Then all of a sudden the sky was shrouded with darkness, the sea illuminates the sky and the sun was replaced by the moon. It was a full moon, it shone brightly mirroring the light of the sun. There was silence, silence that can make one go insane. The waves that roared at the sea stop, the once destructive sea became tranquil. The breeze that hummed in his ear and soothed him disappears. The clouds that pass by had been gone. All that exist is utter silence.

Then it moved, darkness crept in covering the light of the moon. Then inside the darkness comes a shadow, the shadow approached the stunned young man. The more he gets closer the more colors he bore until his standing in front of him. The blue-haired shadow pulled out a gun and pointed it in the forehead of the silverette. Souji can't do anything but stay still and wait for the shadow to pull the trigger. When the shadow lift his head, he saw the glint of light shining in through his eyes.

"Those who fight to live... must be prepared to die," the shadow readies the trigger. "Remember... your mortality."

_BANG!_

_***Reality***_

"!" Souji opened his eyes, he roused up from his bed and wipe off the sweat forming in his forehead. "What kind of... dream was that?" he said in between breaths.

_"Must be a nightmare... but from past experiences it must be foreboding something." _he thought.

He shrug it off and stood up from his bed, he stretched for a bit after looking at the clock to check up on the time. "7:53... I guess I slept for about an hour," As if on cue someone knock on his door.

"Seta-kun dinners about ready, so be sure to go downstairs," A familiar voice was heard.

Souji sighed and decided to fix himself before going downstairs. He went to the sink and open the faucet, he store the water coming out from the faucet into his hands and used it to splash the water onto his face. After washing his face he place his hand onto his slightly messed hair and made it a bit wet to easily comb it back to its natural bowl-cut. He look to the mirror and fix his hair, satisfied he took a towel and proceeded to dry his face. In the middle of drying his face, he saw the picture that was place in his study desk, he took the picture and smile at it reminiscing the fond memories of his past together with the people around him in the picture.

Souji sighed while looking at the picture. "I wonder how's everyone doing," he mumbled softly. He briefly wondered how nice it would be if his spending his last year of high school in Inaba, the place where his friends were and the place that can be called his home, the place that he thinks he belonged the most... but with a twist of fate he's here, a place where he knows nothing about and knows no one.

"A new place, a new school and new friends," he told himself. "The same as before."

Souji placed the picture back at his desk, while contemplating about what he just said. He had changed, that's what he keep telling himself, the experiences he had last year changed him. He's not the quiet transfer student anymore who just talks when needed to, he's not the one who's always being asked, he's changed, that's all there is to it. Yet he was afraid... afraid of being forgotten by his friends and forgetting them in the process. It might just be that he's overreacting but the moment he said his goodbyes to the people he used to call friends in the past, he's connection to them would vanished. He knows for a fact that his friends in Inaba were different, the bonds that he made with them is irreversible and cannot be broken so easily... yet he still feels fear. It seems what he dreamt earlier lead him to think about things he should have forgotten.

Not wanting where his thoughts is headed he decided to snap back to reality and went down to the lounge.

And that's where I end it, no worries I'll be uploading the next chap... soon... Thanks for the review by the way :)


End file.
